Counterparts
by AkiTsukiko27
Summary: Gianinni tried making a completely new kind of bazooka. He doesn't know what the effects are so he asked the Vongola guardians to be the guinea pigs. But he failed. The machine malfunctioned and then there was an explosion and girly surprises appeared! Fem!Guardians appear!


Katekyo Hitman Reborn Fanfic

Chapter Title: **Prologue: How it all began**

Author: **Aki_Tsukiko27**

Beta-reader: **none**

Warnings: **OOC characters. Maybe some grammar errors. Oh, and Lambo is 15yo in this fic…**

Disclaimer: **I don't own KHR. I just wish I do~!**

Summary:**Gianinni tried making a completely new kind of bazooka. He doesn't know what the effects are so he asked the Vongola guardians to be the guinea pigs. But he failed. The machine malfunctioned and then there was an explosion and girly surprises appeared! **

**(((STORY START!)))**

At the Sawada household, the Vongola Tenth Generation all gathered in the living room. Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera were teaming up on their homework on the coffee table. Ryohei chasing Lambo all around the house causing the eyebrows of a raven leaning on the darker part of a wall in the room twitch. The two mist guardians just watched with amused smiles on their faces.

"Ciaossu!"

All heads turned at the sound of the voice and found the Sun Arcobaleno who invited them over.

"Reborn? Why did you suddenly plan to call all of them over?" Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi asked. "And why is Gianinni-san outside..?"

"Oh my. Does this mean you don't want to see your beloved guardians?" the infant then smirked as his dame-student spluttered words of denial.

"Anyway, Gianinni here had created a new kind of bazooka. Gianinni..." the sun Arcobaleno made way for the round mechanic to explain everything.

"Good day, Vongola Tenth Family! As Reborn-san had said earlier, I had created a new Bazooka. It's somewhat connected to a parallel universe so if you are shot, you will switch places to the other you in a particular parallel world. I haven't personally seen the effects so I asked Reborn-san to tell you beforehand that…" the mechanic took something out of a bag he had been carrying on his back and held it with two hands. Not seeing the sparks that the contraption emits.

"I would like all of you to be my test subject~!" he finished gleefully. *with matching confetti and stars in the background*

"HIIIIEE! But-but Reborn had not mentioned anything about being test subjects! I don't want to!" Tsuna shrieked, disbelief marring his features.

"Ahaha! The baby told me that Tsuna doesn't have anyone with him in the house so I came to check on him." Yamamoto said with his usual grin in place.

"Reborn-san told me that Juudaime sprained his ankle from tripping when he saw a UFO. So, I immediately rushed over. But I think visiting another world is not that bad." Gokudera miraculously explained calmly.

"THE EXTREME LITTLE GUY TOLD ME THAT SAWADA WANTS TO EXTREMELY JOIN MY BOXING CLUB! OH! MAYBE THERE ARE SOME REALLY GOOD BOXERS IN THE PLACE WHERE WE'RE GOING!"

"Oya? I'd like to see what that thing could do."

"I also would like to see. I'm sorry, Bossu."

"Yare, yare. It's not that big of a deal, Vongola."

"Hn."

"E-everyone?" Tsuna whined. "But why? We still have classes and what about the house? What if Kaa-san decides to come home early? and—OWWWIE!" Reborn silenced him with a strong kick to the shin.

"Baka-Dame-Tsuna. I'm sure the other you would take care of the house. And Maman, Fuuta, Bianchi and I-pin will be in Germany for another five months." The hitman looked at Gianinni and nodded and the mechanic got the message. He pressed some buttons on the machine, still oblivious to the increasing sparks that intensified and visible to the guardians. Before anyone could react about a defective bazooka, Gianinni shot and hurriedly went out of the house after Reborn.

There was a BOOOM!...SHIIING!...KA-CHAAAK!...PSSSSHHH!...anoth er BOOOOOM!...and black smoke engulfed the whole living room.

Outside the house, Gianinni was panicking when he saw the sparks just before the shots were released. And Reborn? He was one part worried, three parts curious to what would happen.

The dark smoke started disappearing and the violent coughing from the inside ceased. There was silence and the mechanic and Arcobaleno decided to check inside.

**~Inside~**

When the coughing stopped, everyone looked around them if they really are in a different world. But they are still in the same place except for the overturned furniture and dust fogging their vision.

"EH? We're still here! Right where we are a few moments ago. Hahaha, It's-!"

"Oi, stupid woman! What are you doing on top of Juudaime?!"

"And what are you doing on top of JUUDAIME, you old man?!" a shrill female voice countered Gokudera's outburst with the very same deafening volume.

Wait. FEMALE?!

When realization dawned upon everyone, they stared wide eyed at the person in front of them. Apparently, all the guardians had a foreign person in front of them, also staring at them with wide eyes.

"FEMALE?!"

"MALE?!"

Is it okay? What do you guys think? I wrote this a week before the start of classes so don't expect too much. Anyways, would I put yaoi? Yuri? Het? And suggest some pairings if you have some ideas.

Oh, and REVIEW please~!

~Aki_Tsukiko27~


End file.
